The Beginning
The Beginning & The History of Eternia The beginning refers to the creation of Kin and the Common Age, of the Realms of Eternia and everything known to have happened in The Old World (the time before The Corruption). Among the skies lived the gods that create, judge, and destroy. There was Ethoria, the mother of beginning, of belonging, and of love. She is the power of creation and would be the one to create the realms that make up Eternia. There was Ethlex, the God of Judgement. He would enforce the power of rule, and of strength. He would lead the gods with an iron fist. Then there was Ethortem, the Goddess of destruction. She would kill what she saw as flawed. She would help the cycle of life through the realms. After the creation of the Realms, the three gods would stay together, watching over this creation. They watched over the realms because they wanted to live with meaning, rather than just being. They wanted to bear fruit, and so they created, and maintained the realms. keeping it as pure as they could. The three Gods are also known as just "The Three", a direct reference to the three siblings. Ethlex being the oldest, Ethoria the middle one and Ethorthem the youngest. The Elders As more and more people started to wander the Realms and discover the amazing Realms that Ethoria had created by magic, more and more people got eager to posses the power of magic. Afraid of the consequences if magic got into the wrong hands, the use of magic was abolished by Ethlex. He made this rule because of a certain person in particular. A man named Cor. He created a certain magic which would kill anyone or anything it touches, but re-animate them for Cor's bidding. Cor was killed by a Wraith, Ethorthem's ghost-like assassins, sent by Ethortem, as requested by Ethlex, and thus, magic was banned for anyone's use. The magic that was created was sealed away in an ancient realm, also known as The Vault, so nobody could ever touch it, since the power was too strong, that even the Gods could not modify it. But as more and more rules started to pile in and the amount of people in the realms increased, Ethlex could not continue to enforce rule upon them all alone. As such, Ethoria created the Elders, beings of pure might and light, protectors of power that would help enforce the rule upon the realms. Ethoria also found The Lunars. Mortal beings fighting for the Gods, spread across every Realm, carefully picked by Ethoria due to their strong beliefs in the Gods. She gave them a Fortress to stay in every Realm to learn the ways of the Gods, as well as the magic and it's usage. She trusted all The Lunars so much, that she would never think anyone would use the magic against her. Cor One of the first mortals to tap into the power of destruction, and create a very powerful and dangerous spell. He saw the gods as shackles to the realms, and he wanted to create a spell that could rival the power of the gods themselves. He was killed by the God, Ethortem. The Realms The creations of Ethoria, The Realms. Each Realm with their own individual Elder to enforce upon the rules made by The Three. List of known Realms in The Old World and their individual Elders Frente or The Frente Highlands – A very lust realm filled with forests and rolling hills. The Elder of Frente is called Divinigon. Sikari – A glistening desert filled with beautiful scenery. The Elder of Sikari is called Enomigra. Dronki – A cavernous realm filled with mystery and discovery. The Elder of Dronki is called Grondrum. Higfra – The very first realm created by Ethoria, and the one that inspired her to make many more realms. Its filled with everything you could imagine, plains, forests, caves, mountains, and much more. The Elder of Higfra is called Livigar. The Vault (formerly known as Makari) '''– Once one of the biggest Realms and the Realm with the most fauna and flora. Destroyed in The First Battle of Kin, it is now nothing but a Corrupted orb floating in The Void. The Elder of The Vault is called '''Notorgu. Kin '''– The Realm of the Gods. The Realm that the Gods wander in and not accesible by any mortal being. The Elder of Kin is called '''Mor'Kin. The Battle in Makari As more and more rules were added to the Realms, more and more bad things started to happen. Disobedient and frustrated, the citizens of the Realms began to break the rules set out to make the Realms a paradise. Ethlex started to blame Ethortem because he felt like all of the evil in the world stem from her pressense;, the essence of death and destruction. Ethlex and Ethortem began to argue and argue, until they began to fight. Ethoria tried to break up the situation but to no prevail. Ethortem and Ethlex parted ways, leaving only Ethoria to tend to the realms. Because of this, the former Realm Makari started to fill with fighting and war, between two unrelenting forces, the force of death, and the force of rule. All the while, Ethoria struggled to control what was left of the realms. Xealfel's Rule Before Cor’s death, his wife, Marandal Naratel, gave birth to a son named Xealfel. Xealfel would learn all that Cor knew, like how the gods kept the mortals shackled with their rules, the passage of time till death and the weakness of the light. He showed Xealfel what was wrong with this world, and how it could be freed from these rules, only by killing the Gods. Because Cor was killed by a wraith, as issued by Ethortem, Xealfel grew up without a father. Because of that fact, Xealfel became a bitter man. He would hate people who worshipped the Gods, and he especially hated the Gods themselves. He would take to his father’s studies and continued to craft a spell that would kill the Gods, but to no prevail. He knew that the most powerful spell yet created was Cor’s, so he wanted that spell for himself. He went to the lunar city “'Klograf'” to study under many of the Lunar Marks. He soon learned how to travel to different realms. Armed with this power, he would warp to the realm that held The Corruption, and he planned to release it. Yet, before he would release it, he was confronted by Ethoria, and was told to stop this heresy. At this time however, Ethoria was weak, as the other two gods were busy fighting, as he learned from the Lunar Marks teachings, and so, he had a choice. He could either release The Corruption upon Ethoria, and kill just one god, or release it upon the realms, and create a free world under his eyes, one with no thought, no belief, or hate. Everyone would be one with The Corruption, and everyone would be united spiritually. He then released The Corruption from The Vault, and spread it upon the realms, where it plagues and festers upon Ethoria’s beautiful creation. Ethoria became furious with Xealfel and the rest of the realm, until she gave up on Eternia, and left it to create a new world. Eternia now festers with corruption, until it is all consumed by Xealfel and his idea of a new, better world. The Lunars & The Lunar Army When The Corruption started to devour the Realms and the knowledge of the gods departure came out, the Lunars knew they had to do something. The Lunars had to unite and fight the unrelenting force also known as the Corruption before it was too late. Their first course of action was to gain control of the most powerful beings that reside in the Realms: The Elders and the Wraiths. These beings now having no master, thus, rendering them lifeless. Yet The Lunars wanted to gain control of them as to help fight back The Corruption. Unfortunately, all the wraiths were Corrupted, and were personally controlled by Xealfel. The Lunars did however gain control of The Elders using ancient magic and their next course of action was to create The Lunar Army, a collection of warriors across the realms that would learn the powers of the Lunars, and use it to help aid in the fight of the Corruption. This army is the army you join, when you first start your adventure on Eternia; to help save the world before it all becomes corrupted. The Lunar army now helps defend everyone from the Corruption and its ever growing hunger. Terms and Definitions The Nazuk: A term for those that appreciate the corruption, and view it as something that unshackles the chains the Gods have created around them. Xod: Type of corrupted being, that has been completely overtaken by the corruption. Some are humanoid, but other beings are so full of corruption, that their physical body has been mangled and stretched beyond recognition. The Holy Council (or The Selected Few): High-ranked Lunars that gains direct guidance from the Gods. Wraiths: The Guardian Spectres of Ethorthem, usually used to murder people and enforce rules. Mromrenki: The first Wraith ever to be created by Ethorthem and also the strongest of them all. Kormeum: The overseer of Kin. The Void: The Nothingness between the Realms. Lunars: Mortal beings fighting for the Gods, spread across every Realm, carefully picked by Ethoria due to their strong beliefs in the Gods. She gave them a Fortress to stay in every Realm to learn the ways of the Gods, as well as the magic and it's usage. She trusted all The Lunars so much, that she would never think anyone would use the magic against her. The Lunars are also a term for those who do not see the corruption as something good, unlike Nazuks. Xealfel Naratel: The son of Cor, and the second corruptor of the realms. Melidi Naratel: The sister of Xealfel. The Titans: Creatures left by Ethoria when she left, as an attempt to one day cure the realms of the corruption. The Titans all hold a powerful artifact crafted by Ethoria, that make them able to enter their imgorralem form, preventing them from being corrupted. The Three: A reference to the three Gods (Ethoria, Ethlex and Ethorthem). They are all siblings, Ethlex being the oldest, Ethoria the middle one and Ethorthem the youngest. Kin: A Realm containing heavenly halls filled with gold and diamond designs, this is the place where The Gods themselves live with their children. The Bolkihm: The Dwarves that live in The Iron Enclave. Bolkihm means “black hands” in bolkish, since they always get black hands when they work with their black steel, Bolkihm Steel. Newmarks: Newly marked Warriors in the Lunar Army. Lunar Justicars: Lunar Justicars are the generals of the Lunar Army. The Vault: The Realm that holds The Corruption, the one Cor originally created. Imgorralem Form: The form of immortality and a form that makes sure no outside force can overtake your thoughts. Farandel Faithweaver: The weaver of faith. Farandel is the daughter of Ethoria. The Northern Wall: A wall built by the citizens of Dawnshire. The project was funded by The Lunars, to block of trading routes of Bolkihm Steel to the Realms. Ethlex’s Meeting with Farandel Faithweaver: The event in which Ethlex realized, that creation of the realms might not be that bad, for him at least. Ethlex was first furious when he discovered that Ethoria had created a world in secrecy, he wanted to destroy it instantly. Yet, still, he felt a certain curiosity for what it would bring, and what could be done with this world. Therefore, he asked Farandel Faithweaver about this world and she told him that he would be pleased to see it unfold, that it would bring him great joy and opportunities of expression, yet also chaos and disunity in Kin. He chose to ignore the warnings of Farandel, and allowed Ethoria to create this world. Category:Lore